


Make For Me A Soft Universe

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: The Lyrical Anthology [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, The Lyrical Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Castaspella loved parties and Juliet simply tolerated them. Neither knew that the party would lead to something so much more for the both of them.
Relationships: Castaliet - Relationship, Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra)
Series: The Lyrical Anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Make For Me A Soft Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

As regent of Bright Moon while Glimmer was away, Micah was trying to meet everyone he could to become familiar with them and so he had set up a party for everyone to attend. Castaspella, after she heard of it, figured he was just lonely but she wasn’t going to say anything as she showed up early. She’d brought him a knit cap as a host gift and arrived in the morning before the party.

“Thank you, Cass,” he said when she presented it. He tried it on and gave her a nod of approval as he fiddled with the pom-pom on top.

“Oh, no need to thank me,” she replied. “It’s a joy just to see how happy you are although why didn’t you get me involved in the party planning?” 

“Well partly because you’re a guest but also so you wouldn’t be terrorizing the people actually running the party,” Micah said with a laugh. “Besides, it’s technically a state occasion of Bright Moon and don’t think you think it’d be improper for the head of Mystacor to be involved?”

“Go ahead, tease your sister, I’m used to it. And of course it’s not improper! Inter-kingdom friendships are important, Micah, and that kind of thing fosters it,” Castaspella replied. 

“Well the first two points still stand,” Micah said. 

She huffed but there wasn’t a lot to be said at that point and she steered the conversation to the guest list. 

“So who’s going to be there?” she asked with excitement.

“Well, I invited the various princesses and the head of the large towns and kingdoms and said they could bring people as well so I’m guessing it’s going to be pretty packed,” Micah said. 

“How in the world are you going to meet everyone in that kind of crowd?” Castaspella said. 

Micah shrugged and said, “I won’t but I’ll do my best to at least say hello. Honestly, I’m going to be spending most of the party doing my best not to freak out at how many people are there. I’m still not great with crowds.” 

Castaspella saw the nerves on her brother’s face and gave him a quick hug. 

“If you need me, let me know please,” she said. “Have you heard from the kids?”

“No, they went out of comm range a few days ago,” Micah said. “We still haven’t figured out how to get our stuff tapped into the Clones’ network for long range communication so we’re going to just have to hope they’re doing alright.”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. The first planet is supposed to be uninhabited isn’t it? It shouldn’t be a problem for them at all,” Castaspella said. 

Micah smiled and said, “You’re right. I’m just worrying for nothing.” 

The rest of the day, Micah tended to business as usual around Bright Moon as Castaspella settled into her room that had been prepared for her. She handled a little of Mystacor’s business herself and then did some studying before settling down to some knitting. As the evening came on, she could hear the guests arriving. As she got ready for the party a last minute messenger came to her room and delayed her. She sighed a little at the interruption but it was part of her life and so she made the messenger comfortable while she prepared a response. 

Once she was done, she stood up and looked herself over. Tonight she matched the Bright Moon color scheme with a lovely muted red and purple dress with her sorceress pendant nicely placed on her shoulder and once she was sure she looked good, went out to join the party already in progress. The crowd was large but she quickly picked out people she knew. She waved at Spinnerella and Netossa across the room, hugged Frosta when she came across her, she spied Mermista and Sea Hawk out on the dance floor, exchanged pleasantries with some guests she recognized from Alwyn, and spent a lovely time chatting with Perfuma and Scorpia about flower arranging and uses that the contingent from Elberon got involved with. 

“And that’s why I love the roses you grow in Elberon so much,” Castaspella said. 

Scorpia nodded and said, “I haven’t seen them but I know Perfuma loves them when she’s making incense. She says they give just the right balance to a spicy mix.” 

One of the contingent from Elberon named Illex said, “Incense? I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone making that with the Elberon Rose. I’d love to know how!” 

“I’d love to show you!” Perfuma said. “You know, we should get together sometime. We could do a class on it and you could present something as well. I’m sure there’s something you all know that I’d love to learn.”

Illex rubbed their chin for a moment before saying, “I know I could probably teach something. And I know some people who’d probably come and I bet a few of them might want to present something.” 

Castaspella clapped her hands and said, “I know I’d love to do a knitting class! Or calligraphy!”

Scorpia laughed and said, “This is starting to get kind of big. We should plan for a whole day. Maybe even a weekend because you know you ask some people, they know people, and on it goes!”

Perfuma looked at Scorpia with a smile and said, “Like a fair.”

“Yes! Although I don't really have an idea what that is so maybe no,” Scorpia said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed for a moment and then Castaspella noticed a woman standing by herself near one of the balconies. The woman was in a plain suit of dark grey tinted with purple and she was turned away so that Castaspella could just see the side of her face. Her hair was cropped short almost all over except for a long bunch running in a braid to just above her shoulder. Castaspella couldn't quite place her. 

She interrupted Perfuma for a moment and said, “Dear, do you know who that is over by the balcony?” 

Perfuma looked around and spotted her and said, “Is that General Juliet?” 

As it clicked in her head, Castaspella realized she’d never seen the General out of uniform. She gave a bright smile to the group and said, “So it is! I’m so sorry but I must go and say hello to the General over there. It’s been too long since we’ve talked.” 

As they parted, everyone continued chatting about the fair idea. Castaspella stood straight and made her way through the crowd. Soon she was standing in front of the General. 

“Well, General Juliet, it has been a long time since I’ve seen you. And out of uniform as well! You look stunning in that suit by the way,” Castaspella said with a smile. “Did you get the evening off and decide to join us?”

Juliet looked a little surprised at Castaspella standing before her and chatting along. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but she leaned on her training and dealt with the sudden change by retreating back a moment, deflecting, and giving herself room to think. 

“Thank you but what makes you think I have the night off?” Juliet responded. 

“Well the lack of uniform for one. Oh! Are you working?” Castaspella said with a sudden conspiratorial look around. “Are you undercover? Do I need to be more circumspect? Am I blowing your cover!?” 

Once again, Juliet felt the need to regroup. She was used to the guards of Bright Moon and they were of a more straightforward nature. She couldn't quite get a grip on just why Castaspella was there, much less asking all these questions. She’d interacted with her a few times during the occupation and of course had seen her when she visited Bright Moon but why she was here, now, in front of her, still threw her a little. 

“No, you’re alright,” Juliet responded as she managed to get on track. “And to answer your question, I do have the night off but since I’m a general having a night off is more of an idea than an actual thing. That does mean I get to wear this suit finally though.” 

“And I’m glad you did because as I said, you do look stunning in it,” Castaspella said with a wink. 

Juliet suddenly realized exactly why Castaspella was over there now. She felt relieved a little to have puzzled it out but also a bit uncomfortable as she was a General of Bright Moon and Castaspella was an official of another kingdom. While relations between the kingdoms were informal to say the least, as she could be easily reminded by looking at Perfuma and Scorpia holding hands by the punch bowl, she still felt a certain duty to keep up decorum and as an official of Bright Moon she felt it would be a bit out of line to flirt at a state function like this. Which is why what came out of her mouth next surprised her. 

“Well thank you, and you’re looking quite lovely yourself,” Juliet said. She could hear herself say it, she knew she sincerely meant it, and she knew it was way too forward but that didn’t stop the words as they left her mouth.

“Why thank you! I did put a lot of time into this so I’m glad you appreciate it,” Castaspella said. 

Juliet’s mind raced as she tried to think of something to say in response and her eyes latched on the first thing she could think of to try and steer the conversation onto neutral grounds. 

“I’ve always noticed that Mystacor magic users wear their pendants front and center but your sorceress pendant is on your shoulder tonight,” Juliet said and then realized she had her general reviewing the troops voice on as if she was checking a new recruit on the proper placement of medals. 

Castaspella smiled at the commanding tone and said, “Well, General, it is normal to wear it centered as you said but I guess I’m breaking Mystacor uniform standards tonight. Keep it a secret will you? I wouldn’t want to get in trouble.” 

As she finished she winked again and Juliet cleared her throat and realized that if that was how the conversation was going to be then so be it and she relaxed as she realized she was happy about it. 

“Trouble? Can the head of Mystacor get in trouble for that? I’d give a recruit some demerits but who’s going to come and tell you no? Besides, if it is a standard, perhaps they should relax it because looking at you with that pendant perched so nicely on your shoulder,” Juliet said as she leaned in a little with a smile. “Certainly is a compelling argument in favor of easing up a little.” 

Castaspella grinned and said, “Well General, you’re right. I am the head of Mystacor. Perhaps I should let everyone know they may wear it any way they want now.” 

“I would never imagine telling you how to run your own kingdom. It is simply my job as a general to advise and then execute a plan but I believe your plan from my advice has merit. And please, call me Juliet,” she said. 

“I certainly can, Juliet, and thank you for the excellent advice. I really must be going now but I’ll be in Bright Moon a few more days. Perhaps we could have dinner one night?” Castaspella said. 

Juliet, who’d felt confident in the conversation up to his moment, assuming it was just some idle flirting, suddenly realized that Castaspella was serious in her intentions. 

“Well, I’m not sure of the decorum there, since you are an invited guest of the throne and all,” Juliet responded. 

“Oh nonsense. Are you afraid of some demerits? We spent all that time in the rebel camp and I feel I hardly know you. It’d just be a nice dinner after all, a chance to catch up with an old acquaintance and maybe make a new friend,” Castaspella said with a smile.

Juliet smiled back almost involuntarily and found herself saying, “OK, I’m free two evenings from now.”

“Excellent! Come by room, I have a wonderful sitting area we can visit and eat in. For now, I’m off to mingle some more. This was as lovely as you are, Juliet,” Castaspella said as she walked away with a wave. 

“I feel the same,” Juliet said quietly as she watched her circulate back into the crowd. She felt conflicted. It’d been a long time since anyone had expressed that kind of interest in her and she found that having it come from Castaspella, while surprising as she’d never thought of her in such a way, was certainly a pleasant experience and one she’d enjoyed. But a side of her that felt her duty to the throne also seemed to bristle at the thought. Duty meant service and how could she be of service if she was flirting with visiting dignitaries. 

_ She’s Micah’s sister though. So I’m not sure how much visiting dignitary counts on this one. Or am I just trying to fool myself?  _ she thought.  _ Come on, Juliet! Get it together. It’s just dinner and she’s friendly with everyone. She probably does just want to catch up on old times.  _

With that thought she went to find Micah. He was chatting with a group of people when she stood beside him. He looked at her and wondered why it was she looked like she was at attention but didn’t think anything else of it as she addressed him. 

“King Regent Micah, I just wanted to let you know I’m headed to my room for the evening. If you need anything, the guards have the orders of the day and can summon me if necessary,” Juliet said. 

Micah smiled and said, “Thank you, General but it’s really not necessary to notify me. It was supposed to be a night off for you after all.” 

“Old habits, but thank you for inviting me, I enjoyed myself,” Juliet said. 

“Your welcome! Have a good evening,” Micah said as she nodded and walked away. 

_ I think she spent most of the evening standing by herself,  _ Micah thought.  _ I hope she really did enjoy herself. _

Two days later Juliet was standing in the guard room as the evening shift was coming on. She took her helmet off and hung it and her uniform up in the nook that had been assigned to her for years now. The helmet was a new one that she’d got after she’d lost the old one in the attack on the rebel camp during the occupation and she still didn’t feel like it was quite worn in yet. She went over her uniform one last time to be sure it was hung properly before getting dressed into casual clothes. Black pants, loose and comfortable shirt in a soft blue, and she managed to talk herself out of the boots and put on regular shoes instead. As she took a moment to run a brush through her hair before she tied it back again she reminded herself she was probably reading too much into this anyway. Nodding at herself in the small mirror of her nook she turned and strode across the room to the on-duty sergeant. 

“Sergeant, I’m checking out for the day. I’ll be dining with the representative from Mystacor tonight and can be reached there if I’m not in my rooms,” Juliet said. 

“Certainly, General,” the sergeant replied back. As Juliet walked out the sergeant waited for a moment and then grinned at another guard in the room. 

“Who had dinner in the pool?” she said.

The other guard sighed and said, “As if you don’t know it was you.” 

“I just want to point out that everyone doubted me but I was close when they were chatting. I saw both of their faces, I knew where this was going,” the Sergeant said. 

The other guard straightened her helmet and said, “Well good on her I say. I hope it works out for them.”

“I do too but any chance you’d be interested in making a little wager for or against?” the Sergeant said.

“No!” the other guard said as she left the room to begin her shift. 

Juliet walked down the hall and had almost convinced herself this wasn’t a date and was glad she hadn’t mentioned it to any of her friends in the guard corp. Meanwhile she was unaware that half of her guards already knew about it and thought of it as a date and the other half would know not too long from now. 

As she approached Castaspella’s door she took a deep breath. She wondered why she felt a bit nervous if this was just two acquaintances having dinner and she took a moment to collect herself. Then she wondered if she should have brought a gift and almost decided to be late to get one when she finally just gave herself a shake and knocked.

Castaspella was putting the touches on a flower arrangement when she heard the knock at the door. She’d been fine all day as she did work from Mystacor, which seemed to never end sometimes, and then setup for the date tonight but when she heard the knock, her heart actually fluttered a little. She suddenly realized she had butterflies in her stomach. 

_ Well aren’t we all of a sudden excitable!  _ Castaspella thought as she walked over to the door. She’d decided on a casual dress in blue but was questioning whether or not she should have dressed up more. While she wanted to make this a relaxed evening, she didn’t want Juliet to think she didn’t take it seriously either. When she opened the door to see Juliet standing there in relaxed clothes as well she felt a little relief.

“Well welcome and right on time!” Castaspella said. “Please come in!”

“Thank you,” Juliet said as she stepped in and looked around. The room was exactly what she’d expected. Several shelves of books, swooping draperies, large comfortable pillows for sitting as well as chairs, fretwork lamps throwing light around the room as night began to fall outside, a table with a large amount of yarn near a window and in a small alcove, a table setup with dinner and a beautiful flower arrangement. Juliet followed Castaspella as they walked across the room to the table.

“Those are beautiful flowers,” Juliet said.

“Thank you! I arranged them myself. I got them from the garden. It’s a little hobby of mine,” Castaspella said as they both sat down. 

Juliet felt like she was on familiar ground again. This was the Castaspella she’d been acquainted with. No flirting that she could tell but that was alright, and while she felt vaguely disappointed, she was still happy there. She placed a napkin in her lap and took the lid off the dish in front of her as they began to talk. 

“Well I knew about the knitting from seeing Queen Glimmer and Queen’s Consort Bow’s sweaters that you’d made for them but flower arranging is certainly new to me,” Juliet said. “Do you have more?” 

“Oh lots more! I like to dabble in different things like that. It helps clear my head after a long day dealing with magic. It’s something concrete to ground me,” Castaspella said. “I think my favorites though are knitting, of course, and calligraphy. Flower arranging is certainly interesting but I’m not sure if I have the passion to pursue it long term but that’s fine, it's nice to know little things and have them tucked away. How about you, Juliet?”

Castaspella watched as Juliet stopped to consider the question. She found it interesting that Juliet would even consider such a question and not toss off something readily and took a bite while she waited for her to respond.

“Reading is the one that jumps to mind first,” Juliet said. “Although I don’t get to do it as much for fun as I’d like. I could say running but I’m not sure if I can class that as a hobby or just as training even though I do enjoy it. I guess my big hobby is writing poetry.” 

Castaspella smiled a large smile and said, “You know, I’ve never tried to write poetry. That sounds fascinating!”

Juliet smiled at her and said, “Thank you. When we evacuated Bright Moon during the occupation, I was one of the last people out. I thought I’d have a bit more time before the clones showed to pack a few things but they were earlier than we estimated. I managed to grab a few things but the first thing I grabbed and threw in my bag were my journals of poetry. I was not leaving without them. Kind of silly because they almost got me but I did manage to get out so I guess it worked out.”

Castaspella looked a bit surprised at this and said, “You must really take it seriously then.” 

Juliet laughed a little and said, “I’ve been doing it for years now. Since I was a young teenager. It is a hobby but yes, I do take it seriously.” 

Castaspella gave a look that Juliet couldn’t parse but she felt butterflies in her stomach as Castaspella said, “I’d like to hear it if you want. What kind do you write? Nature appreciation? Love poetry?” 

Juliet cleared her throat a little, took a bite, and thought how to tell her that the poetry she’d written as an adult was almost all about her life as a guard and the war against the Horde and her feelings around both. Love poetry was not the way she’d ever clarify it and she knew a lot of it, especially the last couple during the occupation, wasn’t something she really wanted to mention at a dinner as nice as this one. 

“It’s, um, it’s kind of personal stuff. A lot of it, most of it in fact, is how I process my duties,” Juliet said. 

Castaspella leaned forward a little with a look of concern on her face and placed her hand on Juliet’s hand. Juliet looked down, enjoying the warmth of the hand on hers, and smiled a small smile as Castaspella said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push and make you uncomfortable.”

Juliet turned her hand over to take Castaspella’s hand and then looked Castaspella in the eyes and said, “No, it’s not that it makes me uncomfortable. I just know its themes and this is a wonderful dinner so far. I don’t want to bring it down and ruin something my lovely host took so much time to put together.” 

Juliet felt a bit surprised at herself but the words felt natural coming out of her mouth. Castaspella blinked in surprise as well and then smiled. 

“Well I’m glad I get to spend it with someone as wonderful as you are, Juliet,” Castaspella said.

“I’ll make a deal with you. Let’s eat and then after dinner we can sit and I’ll recite one to you. It’ll give me time to choose one from up here,” Juliet said as she tapped her head with her free hand.

Castaspella nodded and they sat silent for a moment holding hands. Castaspella felt Juliet’s rough hands against her smooth hands and marveled at how easy it felt to just sit in silence for a moment looking at each other. Juliet ran her thumb lightly over the top of Castaspella’s hand and in the soft light of the lamp over their head it seemed the world stood still for a moment. Then Castaspella realized Juliet might be waiting for an answer. 

“Oh, yes, of course, I’d like that,” Castaspella said as they gently pulled their hands apart and began to eat some more. 

The conversation flowed easily as they ate and talked. The talk ranged wide and far, from the serious to the mundane, and soon they were wrapping up the meal. Castaspella stood and gave a small gesture with her arm to invite Juliet towards the sitting area. 

“Well, if you’re ready for dessert, I have a few delightful confections from Erelandia to choose from,” Castaspella said. 

“And I believe I have a poem for you,” Juliet said. 

“Delightful! I’m excited to hear it!” Castspella said as they sat down around a table. In the center was a small box and two small plates. Castaspella took the lid off to show an interior with various dividers and confections. 

“Now, you should pick whichever you want but I highly recommend this one,” Castaspella said as she pointed to what looked like a thick square cookie with a frosting top. “I forget what it’s called but it’s full of lovely spices and has an ever so slight citrus taste to it.” 

Juliet picked it up and said, “Well as this whole enchanting evening was your idea I’ll follow your lead.” 

Castaspella smiled as she took one as well and set the plates in front of them. Juliet took a bite of hers and nodded as she chewed. 

“Your right, this is excellent. You have good taste,” Juliet said.

Castaspella grinned at her and said, “Well I certainly think so.” 

Juliet once again cleared her throat, this time to compose herself, and said, “Well, I think it’s poetry time.” 

Juliet placed her cookie down on the plate and stood up. She’d thought off and on through dinner what she was going to recite but couldn’t quite think of something that seemed right but as she’d picked a cookie, it had come to her in a flash.

“Oh, I get the full recital do I?” Castaspella said. 

Juliet smiled at her and said, “Of course. Now, I was trying to think of something to recite to you but I figured most of my stuff, as I said, isn’t really appropriate for the occasion. So I’m going to try and give you something right off the top of my head to express how I’m feeling right now.” 

Juliet stood in silence for a moment as she collected her thoughts. Castaspella sat waiting. Finally, Juliet clasped her hands, looked Castaspella straight in the eye, and spoke. 

“Enchantress, what magic do you weave to cause my hands to shake, my heart to quake, and my very breath to pause? But stay, wait, do not answer. For I fear the spell will break and with it my heart. Instead, take my heart and hold it tight between our hands and together we can quell its furious beating, and in doing so sooth my shaking hands, and then you need to only lend your breath to mine to make the spell last forever.” 

Juliet stood and held her gaze. Castaspella was speechless as she covered her mouth with her hand. Juliet was determined to stand and wait for more of a reaction and did her best to still her rapidly beating heart. 

“That was…, that was beautiful,” Castaspella said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Juliet knew how she felt, she was pretty sure she knew how Castaspella felt, and she no longer felt hesitant. She’d learned long ago something serving Bright Moon that had served her well as a guard and she decided it applied here. 

_ Audacity, always audacity,  _ she told herself. 

And so she leaned down and took Castaspella’s hand in hers and then gently pulled her up to stand in front of her. 

“It was nothing in beauty compared to you, my enchantress, and because of that, I’d very much like to kiss you now. Lend me your breath?” Juliet said. 

“Yes,” Castaspella whispered and Juliet took her in her arms and gently leaned in for the kiss. 

After some indeterminate time, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together and they swayed back and forth looking into each other’s eyes.

“Juliet,” Castaspella whispered her name like a wish. 

“Casta,” Juliet whispered back in the same tone.

“I’m really glad I spotted you at that party,” Castaspella said. 

Juliet broke into a fierce grin and said, “I am too.”

They sat down on one of the large pillows and Juliet ran her hands down Castaspella’s hair as they both looked at the other. 

“I’d very much like to see you again,” Juliet said. 

“I would too,” Castaspella said. “I honestly wasn’t sure how this evening would go but I’m so happy with how it went. I feel like shouting about it from the Moonstone.”

Juliet shifted a little as she thought and said, “Honestly, I feel like not telling anyone right now. Not because I’m ashamed or anything but I rarely feel like I have something that’s just me. I spend so much of my life publicly that here, in this room, I feel like I’m sheltered away from the world. I want our relationship to be like this, quiet time in a beautiful room with poetry and confections and you, for as long as we can.” 

Castaspella sat up and put her hand along Juliet’s face and slowly traced the contour of her cheek with her thumb. 

“I understand. I know I’m outgoing but I get that feeling of being out for all to see. I’d be happy to have a quiet relationship of poetry and confections with you,” Castaspella said. 

Juliet placed her hand on top of the one Castaspella had on her face and leaned into it a little. 

_ I guess this is a date, _ Juliet thought to herself as Castaspella pulled her face down for another kiss.

The next month was one full of what felt like stolen moments. Castaspella couldn’t spend every moment at Bright Moon so she’d find reasons to pop in at what she thought of as random. Micah didn’t mind. It was good to see his sister but he knew something was up because what Castaspella thought was random turned out to be every three to five days for two days before heading back out. What really got him wondering is that she wasn’t spending that much time with him. She’d spend a little time and then suddenly remember she had some work to do in her room and oh don’t worry about her and he wouldn’t see her until the next day. 

Then one night, he was unable to sleep and wandering the halls of Bright Moon, when one of the guards came up to him. 

“King Micah, a few ex-Horde soldiers have landed a boat on the shore. They say they wish to apply for the amnesty,” the guard said. 

“Have you kept them with the boat?” Micah said. 

“They knew the terms and have stayed there themselves,” the guard said. 

“Could you get General Juliet for me please?” Micah said. “I’d like her with me when we meet them.” 

The guard got evasive all of a sudden and said, “The General is, um, I believe she is not able to be disturbed.” 

Micah looked at her and said, “She always told me she was always on duty. It’s nice to see her putting up some limits but is something wrong? She’s not sick is she?” 

The guard, who really, really didn’t want to be the one to spill what was an open secret in the whole guard corp said, “No, King Micah. I’m sure she’s just fine. She’s just not, you know, available.” 

Micah stood for a moment because he knew there was more going on than he knew but decided he could find out later exactly what it was. 

“OK, get me the sergeant on duty would you please,” Micah said. 

The guard saluted, happy to have navigated the situation, and went off to find the sergeant. The sergeant showed up and Micah and her went down to the shore and met with the ex-Horde soldiers. They checked their service records and determined that all of them had just been regular soldiers with nothing really outstanding to distinguish them. He offered them a place for the night and figured he’d call up the Hordies in the morning to swing by and take them in if both sides were interested.

As he walked back towards the palace, he saw the light on in Castaspella’s room and figured he’d stop in before he tried to sleep again. He trudged up to the door and knocked right when he heard faint laughter from inside. Confused, because it didn’t sound like Castaspella, he looked to make sure that he was at the right door. When he realized it was he scratched at his beard for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should wait to see if she’d answer the door. Then the door opened a crack and Castaspella stuck her head out with an exaggerated yawn. 

“Micah, what are you doing at my door in the middle of the night?” she said. 

“Well, I was down by the shore and saw your light on and figured I’d come by and talk for a little bit,” Micah said and then he happened to catch a glimpse of someone else inside. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had someone over. I’ll leave you to it.” 

As he stepped back to leave, Castaspella moved to try and keep him from seeing inside but to do so she had to open the door a bit wider and that’s when Micah got a good look and noticed Juliet sitting at the table in the alcove. 

“Wait, is that General Juliet?” Micah said with a grin. 

Castaspella realized what had happened and hissed at him, “Please, keep your voice down and get in here!” 

Micah walked in with a grin to see Juliet looking a bit awkward and suddenly standing up. There was a small fabric-bound book on the table, a small teapot and cups, and a box of Erelandian sweets on the table. Castaspella closed the door and went to stand in front of him as Micah nodded at Juliet. 

“Good evening, General. Now I understand why my sister has been visiting so much but spending so little time with me,” Micah said. 

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Juliet said. “We just wanted our privacy.” 

“Juliet, it’s your personal time, you don’t owe me an explanation and you certainly don’t owe me any kind of apology,” Micah said. 

“It just seemed, kind of improper,” Juliet said. “At least to me.”

Castaspella walked over and took Juliet’s hand and said, “Well not to me.”

“And not to me,” Micah said. “If you haven’t noticed, we don’t really put much stock on who you decide to have a relationship with around here. I’m really happy for both of you though. I’m going to leave now but how about we have breakfast together tomorrow?”

They both looked at each other and Micah noticed that they seemed to have a whole conversation just through a few looks. He felt sad for a moment, he remembered doing that with Angella, but he swept that away into the back of his mind. Finally, Castaspella spoke up and said, “Micah, we’re keeping this under wraps for now. We just want a quiet moment that’s just for the two of us. Could you please keep quiet about it until we decide to announce it?”

“Of course I will, Cass, but you’ve got to know this isn’t going to stay quiet forever. Juliet, I’d be very surprised if your guards don’t already know,” Micah said. 

Juliet nodded and said, “If they do, they’ve kept it from me. And it’s not like we’re trying to keep people from finding out at all. We just want to be quiet about it. It’s how we like it right now.” 

“Well it won’t be from me but really, it’ll come out eventually,” Micah said as he walked over to hug his sister. “And I’m serious. I’m happy for both of you. I thought you’d seemed more upbeat than normally, Cass.” 

Micah wished them good night and left the room and walked through the halls with a bit of a bounce in his step. He was happy to see his sister happy and he was able to go to bed that night a little easier. 

Time passed. Juliet and Castaspella fell into a routine that suited them. Juliet’s guards were happy to see their commander with a little extra spring in her step and kept their mouths shut around her as it was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it. Then one day, Mara’s Dream came screaming in across the sky and the castle suddenly became packed. Their relationship came spilling out into the open in the heady week full of planning that the arrival of the Best Friends Squad brought with them. 

Early in the morning, as Castaspella got ready to go to the where they’d open the portal, Juliet stood in her room as she packed a few things for the day trip. Juliet had been on edge ever since Hordak had arrived with Entrapta and this trip, which sounded incredibly dangerous to her, didn’t help her nerves. 

“Juliet, really, you don’t need to pace like that,” Castaspella said. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Cassa, you can’t know that. There’s so much that might happen and that’s just assuming everyone does their job,” Julie said. “I’m still not completely happy about Hordak being involved with this.”

“He’s been nothing but helpful and the night I spent with them and Adora, he just seemed a bit like a lost soul to be honest. I kind of feel for him,” Castaspella said as she finished packing. 

“A lost soul that tried to conquer us multiple times,” Juliet said. “I know, I know, he’s been working on redeeming himself but that doesn’t mean I’m happy with it. I’d be much happier if I could come with you all. In fact, I’m the Queen’s General. I should be with her as a personal guard.” 

Castaspella walked across the room and Juliet wrapped her in her arms and held her tight. 

“We’ve reviewed this plan time and time again. It’ll be tough but I promise, I’ll come back,” Castaspella said.

Juliet, who’d heard that from many people over the years of the war, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. But this wasn’t war, this was a crazy science experiment at most, and she knew what the stakes were for this. They could get Angella back. 

“Cassa, don’t ever make that promise, please. I’ve seen it go wrong too many times. Just say you’re assured you’ll be back,” Juliet said. “Just assure me you’ll take every precaution you can.”

“I assure you that I’ll take every precaution and I feel assured that I’ll be back,” Castaspella said as she looked into Juliet’s eyes.

Juliet took a breath and said, “Then I’ll stay behind. Under protest.” 

Castaspella smiled and said, “Noted, General. Now come on, give me a kiss and come see me off, please.” 

The rest of the day, Juliet paced through the whole castle. They had a communicator that they got updates throughout the day from the group. She did her best to stay out of the room where it was and when she realized she was circling back through every fifteen minutes, set herself a schedule of only checking once every hour. Each hour crawled out and she came marching in exactly on the hour, every hour. Finally, in the late afternoon, she heard they were ready to begin. One of the Hordies on site began continuous transmission and began to tell about what was going on. 

Juliet stood and listened and it became very obvious the Hordie wasn’t sure what she was seeing. The description was confusing and she wished they had set up a visual link as well but this had been a bit of an afterthought and wasn’t really part of the plan. She could hear what sounded like chaos though in the background and she realized she was gripping the side of the table so tight it hurt. Then, it happened. 

“Flash! Cover!” the voice yelled over the link. “What was that!? Does anyone know what that was!? What do you mean you don’t see anyone!? They’re gone!?” 

Juliet didn’t wait. She was out of the room at a dead run headed for a skiff as several of her guards raced to keep up with her. When she reached it, she got on to it in one smooth jump and one of the guards underhanded the key to her. She fired up the skiff, skipped any kind of system check and launched into the sky. Ever since she’d heard that they were gone, her mind had gone smooth and quiet. With the skiff at full throttle, she was in a flow, each moment taken as it came and then discarded to deal with the next moment. She refused to acknowledge what might be waiting at the end of her journey. 

It took some time to reach the spot where they had camped and she didn’t try for any finesse on the landing. She brought it in as fast as she could manage and jumped off, leaving it creaking from the strain she’d put it under. Juliet noticed that tents had gone up, for what was supposed to be a day trip, and knew something had gone completely wrong. Suddenly, her calm cracked and she felt a shudder roll through her at the thought that Castaspella wouldn’t be there. That’s when she saw Bow, with Glimmer dozing on his back, walking from tent to tent. Juliet marched over to him and Bow looked up to see the General, with a mix of fear, anger, and hope spread across her face, bearing down on him. 

“Where’s Castaspella?” Juliet said, with no preamble and her voice rough. 

“She’s resting in that tent…,” Bow said as he pointed and then trailed off as Juliet didn’t wait for him to finish and marched over to the tent he’d indicated. He followed her and found her kneeled down beside Castaspella’s sleeping form. Juliet checked the pulse at Castaspella’s throat and then held her hand in front of Castaspella’s nose to check her breathing. 

After she was satisfied that she didn’t seem to be in distress, Juliet noticed Bow was standing in the doorway so she stood up and asked, “Was she hurt?”

“No, she’s just exhausted. Things didn’t go as planned but they did work out,” Bow said. “Do you want me to get another cot for you?”

“No, I’m standing right here until she wakes up,” Juliet said, as she took her helmet off and tucked it under her arm, and went still as a statue as she watched Castaspella sleep. Bow nodded and backed out of the tent as Glimmer mumbled a little at him before dozing off again. 

The next day, Castaspella woke up, aching and tired to find Juliet still standing beside the cot. She sat up as Juliet got down on one knee, sat her helmet on the ground, and took her hand. 

“Are you ok?” Juliet said as she kissed her hand. 

“I am. I’m just very tired,” Castaspella said as she looked around and then it registered what was going on. “Did you come all the way out here?” 

“Of course I did, Cassa,” Juliet said. “I heard over the communicator that you all had disappeared. There was no way I was going to hang around and wait to see what happened.” 

Castaspella scooted down a little and patted the spot beside her. Juliet sat down with her and Castaspella lay her head back in Juliet’s lap with a sigh. Juliet began running her hands through Castaspella’s hair as tears slipped down her face. 

“I’m ok, I promise,” Castaspella said as she reached her hand up and touched Juliet’s hand as it ran through her hair. 

“I know, I know,” Juliet whispered as the tears continued their fall. “I’ve held it in since I left Bright Moon and now I can see you’re alright and it’s just releasing. I’ll be alright.” 

As Castaspella began to realize what was going on she said, “Wait, have you been up all night?” 

“Yes,” Juliet replied. 

Castaspella sat up and got off the cot and said, “Go on, lay down. I know you were up before daybreak yesterday and I doubt you took a nap yesterday.”

“Tell me what happened first,” Juliet said. 

“I will if you lay down,” Castaspella said. Juliet sighed but lay down on the cot and Castaspella lay down beside her. Juliet wrapped her in her arms and pulled a blanket over both of them. Castaspella told her what had happened and how it had gone so wildly wrong but that they had still managed to pull it off.

Juliet, fighting sleep now, yawned and said, “That’s why I said you don’t make promises that you’ll come back. It’s one you’re never sure you’ll keep. Never make a promise you can’t keep.” 

Castaspella nodded and said, “Well I promise I love you.”

“I promise I love you too,” Juliet said as the two slipped off to sleep together.

Later that day, Glimmer and Angella were walking through the camp together, checking on everyone. When they arrived at Castaspella’s tent they opened the tent flap to see one of Juliet’s eyes snap open and look at the two of them. Castaspella was asleep with her head nestled in Juliet’s arm. Juliet looked the two women in their eyes and slowly brought her free hand up to press a single finger over her lips. The two nodded in silence and closed the flap. 

As Glimmer walked away with Angella she said, “You know, I have an idea.”

The day they were packing to leave, Glimmer and Bow found Juliet helping finish up the loading. Castaspella was with her and together they were hefting one of the larger tents up into its storage compartment. As they finished, Castaspella waved at the two and Juliet gave a short nod and they stood side by side, their hands finding each other and intertwining.

“I’m so glad I could find the two of you together,” Glimmer said. “Can you spare me a moment, please?” 

“Of course!” Castaspella said. 

“OK, now Juliet, this is going to sound a bit odd so hear me out. I’d like to ask you to step down from your position and name a successor from your guards,” Glimmer said and then as she saw the look on Juliet’s face, quickly continued. “Not because I’m unhappy with you! I think you’ve done a fantastic job! It’s just that I have another job for you I think you’d be well suited for and if you don’t like it, then you can certainly keep your current position!” 

Bow smiled and said, “Glimmer, maybe tell her about the job.” 

Glimmer smiled back at Bow and said, “Right. OK, so relationships between kingdoms are fairly informal but we do value our friendships with them and we could use better communications between them. That’s why I’d like to assign you as a liaison to one starting today. It’d be to Mystacor. That is assuming you approve of my appointment, Aunt Casta.” 

Juliet was grinning ear to ear at this point and Castaspella looked surprised as she looked at Juliet and said, “You know, we’re not going to be able to keep our relationship quiet.”

Juliet laughed and said, “I think that part of our relationship was over when I redlined a skiff all the way here and stood watch over you all night.” 

They embraced and as they kissed Bow laughed and said, “I think that means they accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I love this fandom. Pairings I never thought of come popping out and I just go, “Oooooo!” Castaliet was one of those. This one actually came out pretty easy for me. I already had the end pretty well in mind because it intertwines with Send Me An Angel. Part of the middle was already there as well because I knew that if it was going to be in the same series that Micah would need to find out eventually. So the rest just became linking those two together in some way that felt satisfying to me. The one part that I had to figure out though was why they would keep their relationship quiet though. Part of it was their public selves and how they wanted to have something apart from that a little. Then, when I was writing their first date, the line, "I want our relationship to be like this, quiet time in a beautiful room with poetry and confections and you, for as long as we can." I have to say, I really like that line and it really felt right. They're not ashamed or anything, although Juliet is a little nervous from some imagined duty to propriety, they just want quiet time to themselves. I will say I wanted to work a joke in about how Juliet should not worry so much about propriety since Adora was dating Catra and so no one would look twice at her dating the head of Mystacor but it never did congeal.
> 
> As to the lyrics, I’m cheating a little here. Make For Me A Soft Universe is from the song Soft Universe by Aurora. It’s also the same song that the title for You Find A Heart And Catch Your Breath is from. Although from You Find A Heart was more just about the single line fitting that fic so well, this one actually fits the whole song fairly well. Particularly the part the lyrics are from. “Speak to me, speak to me/With love in your words/Make for me, make for me/A soft universe.” And what better description of a quiet room in the evening with tea and poetry and snacks could that be?


End file.
